


【授權翻譯】Brother my heart is an open wound

by Lost20



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost20/pseuds/Lost20
Summary: 你是埃及，你知道如何忍耐。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】Brother my heart is an open wound

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother my heart is an open wound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806901) by [ariad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariad/pseuds/ariad). 



手腕的金鐲觸感冰涼。吹過皮膚的風鹹鹹的。海水嗆入口鼻，帶著淹死將士身上的汗味。你跪在一塊被水反復沖刷仍然堅硬的岩石上，但你的心比它還剛硬。你是埃及，你知道如何忍耐。

*

「摩西會回來的，」你許多年前對母親這樣說，語氣一如既往地傲慢自信，雖然天已經黑了，而他還沒有回來。你和父親在深夜吵架，他告訴你摩西那日知道了甚麼，你不明白這件事有什麼重要的。你從來不在乎眾神是用河水把你的兄弟送進母親懷抱的。他很快就會明白這些一切—他的親生父母、死了的守衛—都不重要，然後他會回來。法老一說話，眾神就聆聽，然後就成真。

但你還不是法老，諸神對你置若罔聞。隨著太陽每日昇起落下，你一次又一次地派遣搜索部隊前往沙塵滾滾之處，但他們就此消失。

「你可以做的事肯定不止於此，」幾日後你向父親哀求，黃沙仍然漫天飞舞，而摩西還沒有回來。

「我還可以做更多？」頭巾掩蓋了他的表情—他連轉頭看你都不願意—但他形容枯槁，腰像紅樹林一樣彎。「你怎麼不阻止他？」

你為甚麼沒有阻止他？當你兄弟向你道別並離開時，你為什麼不去追他？你對自己穩定的生活太有信心了嗎？你被這些空蕩蕩的廳堂和繪著家族歷史的壁畫保護着，現在你只能藉著這些來見你弟弟一面。河流把他帶來這裏，黃沙把他帶走。你的指尖流連他的肖像，你低聲向眾神保證，如果他們把他帶回來，你不會再放手。

*

父親乾燥的眼瞼半闔，掩蓋玻璃般的眼珠。祭司們在外圍忙忙碌碌，而你看見了自己的倒影。母親在你的左邊。妻子抱著新生兒在你的右邊。在它停止跳動之前，你從不知道父親那顆凡人的心有多麼脆弱，你只能站在他倒下的身軀前大聲呼救。

在沒有摩西的最初幾週之後，風沙已經平靜下來，但搜索部隊帶回來的除了一隻臂飾就只有一頂假髮，你把自己投入建築中：你要完成父親的神廟、建立紀念碑、擴建在尼羅河三角洲的夏宮，希望有一日他會意識到你的成就並為你自豪。

但你站在這些石像的陰影下，它們只冷冷地看著你，而他躺臥著，玻璃般的眼珠也是如此。

那晚，隱䴉在水中看著你的兒子跟住你的步伐小跑，渴望得到你的注意。終有一日他也會成為法老，但你不知道要怎樣教他變得堅強，你父親用盡一切辦法磨練你，但只令你自覺脆弱和遲鈍。

「一直都是他最大的弱點，」母親說，凝視著水邊的蘆葦。她一向站得挺拔又端莊，她唯一洩露悲痛的神情就是她為防顫抖而在句子之間緊咬牙關的樣子。「對他來說，向你們隱瞞這件事是很重要的。」

「他不信任我嗎？」你問。

「王國只跟它的法老一樣強大。」

你明白，所以你繼續興建。你的王國比你父親的更龐大、更高聳。他的心臟和野心都比你孱弱，如果他的靈魂回歸這些殿堂的話，他會看見他的懷疑是多麼無稽。你是晨星也是暮星，光芒萬丈。

*

再一次看見他的喜悅是如此強大，幾乎要把你撕成碎片，令你顫抖。他躲藏在臉上瘋長的頭髮和鬍子中，而他身上穿的碎布像奴隸一樣寒酸，但你認出他狹窄的肩膀和他眼中晦暗的誠摯。你抱緊他，然後想著你們之間失去的年歲、想著父親，你永遠都不能把他的小兒子還給他、想著你的兒子，他從來沒有體驗過他叔叔的溫柔和幽默。

但他說的話就像外語一樣，或是一個你不明白的笑話。你想歡迎你的弟弟歸家，然後給他一切他應得的榮耀以及愛，但你不認識這個站在你面前的人，這個人不惜癱瘓你的王國，也要給予希伯來奴隸自由。你只認識那枚他歸還的戒指，是從你那早已不存在的弟弟的手指上割下來的。

你是晨星也是暮星，但你的心臟跟你父親的一樣軟弱，你只感到心如刀割。

*

你是埃及。尼羅河在你的血管中流動。金字塔從你的脊椎升起。你父親和祖先的王冠戴在你頭上。你在砂土和平川上建立神廟以及城市，把自己的臉和名字刻上高聳入雲的紀念碑上，而現在你要為自己的心造一個匣子，好讓天災和兵燹都不能傷害它。

你是埃及，你知道如何忍痛。

*

真奇怪，當生命消逝後，你兒子的身軀竟然如此沉重。很快祭司就會來把他切開，從他熟睡的臉挖去眼睛，從他小小的身軀中移除內臟，然後把鹽塞進他空蕩蕩的軀體中，他還未體驗過世界的殘酷。願王位的化身、母親伊西斯女神繼續在冥界保護他。

你不是唯一一個死別孩子的父母。在揮之不去的黑夜中，全埃及都在哀嚎。很好，你身體的每個部位都因悲傷而疼痛，你不想知道生活還是照常進行。你更喜歡這種不和諧的悲嘆，令人毛骨悚然的哭聲穿過每塊泥磚，也吹過每條有小孩子玩耍的小巷。

你的兄弟，如果他在的話，會安慰你並和你一起哭泣。這個長著他臉的陌生人來確認自己的勝利，而你太累了，唯有認輸。

*

你看著對面乾燥又骯髒的土地，滿滿的希伯來人，兩側是分開的洪水，看著摩西向你回望。憤怒和悲傷在你內心深處迴盪，你想著你所失去的一切。你頑皮弟弟的大笑、你父親嚴厲卻慈愛的臉、你兒子向你道晚安時，環抱你頸項的小手。你揮劍向前，向天空尖嘯一聲，當水牆崩毀時，縱馬奔馳。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者才疏學淺，出於對這篇的喜愛還是厚著面皮翻譯了，翻譯可能有不周全的地方，請不吝指正。  
> suffer這裏是雙關詞，有忍耐以及承受痛苦的意思，請原諒我不太會用中文融合兩個意思。


End file.
